You Belong with Me
by kittycatcego
Summary: Was a oneshot to Taylor Swift's song but I'm continuing with my own plot. Now that Chad and Sonny are together they've got a new bet and let's see who can resist not kissing the other person.Especially when they've both got plans to tempt the other.Channy
1. You belong with Me

**Hey guys! I decided to post a little songfic to the awesome song by Taylor Swift "You belong with me" really though it's more like a music video fic.**

**I just thought it described Chad and Sonny's relationship super well. You know?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**********************************************************

**You belong with me.**

Sonny looked over at him, and then looked away. She looked at him again: he sat there on the other side of the Commissary without a care or feeling in the world. This had been going on since her first day, her glances at him when she thought no one was looking even though almost everyone realized except that one person, Chad. She knew, she had always known that she had fallen for him. The only problem was he had a girlfriend; a very pretty one at that. The other problem was that she was a devil and was cheating on him with, guess who, James Conroy. What a surprise!

Ever since she had arrived they had had a love-hate relationship but things had finally smoothed out and they were now officially friends. The thing was that his girlfriend knew Sonny liked him and just thought it was cute. Cute! She wasn't even a threat!

That day he'd looked a bit down in the dumps so she'd asked what was up. He'd just said that even though he worked on a drama he was tired of the relationship drama. She felt bad and right then had this feeling that pushed her to blurt out "I love you" the only thing was that she'd taken so long with her inner turmoil that he'd already left before she said it.

If he hadn't had that perfect popular girlfriend she would've fought for him but come on! His girlfriend was like, in a high school world, the cheer captain and she was just the geeky girl in glasses that no one knew well. But when she thought about those magical moments when she laughed and chatted with him, just the two of them, she couldn't help but fall harder. Thing was that all those moments were always interrupted by the girlfriend from hell who would show way too much PDA for Sonny's taste.

Then the night of the dance…

It was indescribable, incredible.

That morning he'd asked out of the blue whether she was going to the dance the studio was hosting. Since she had no date she'd decided to pass and curiously enough when she told him so, he kind of looked, disappointed. But in the end Tawni had taken into her head that if Sonny didn't go she'd look like a loser and in a sudden strange bout of "caring" had bought Sonny a spectacular dress. It was a purplish blue with a tight bodice decorated with rhinestones and embroidery and had a small flowy skirt that swished around her knees as Sonny walked. Then Tawni had done her make-up professionally. Smoky black eye-liner and silvery eyeshadow that looked fantastic with her gloss and small silver clutch. Sonny looked super- graceful except for the fact that she was teetering on some silver heels Tawni had insisted she wear. All in all Sonny looked amazing and not at all like in her usual casual style she felt glamorous and beautiful. Constantly looking into a mirror had its perks.

When she walked in people made a passage straight to her man: Chad. When he saw her he looked awestruck and she had to admit he didn't look too shabby either. When he slowly came closer she looked up at him and… his girlfriend got in the way. Again. The difference was that this time Chad didn't start a making-out with her as usual instead he brushed her off and continued looking at Sonny. His girlfriend looked insulted and rushed off to be with the guy she was truly with.

When Chad got close a slow song started playing and Sonny got her first ever dance with the spectacular Chad Dylan Cooper. They swayed and finally Sonny couldn't take it anymore. She had to finish what she had started. She got up on her tip-toes and whispered those three magical words into his ear. I love you. She had expected a screech or groan but not what she got. He smiled at her and literally sparkled at her and then caught her lips in one breathtaking kiss that was sweet and romantic. When they leaned back for air she had to ask "Is that a yes?"

His answer? "Definitely"

Since then they've been dating and are happy as clams. That's too cliché. I guess we'll have to add some drama. After all we are dealing with the star of the most popular drama there is.

*** Channy Forever***

****************************************************

**Anyway I hope you all liked it. Short but sweet don't you think? Btw the end is kind of a cliffie since it could be the beginning of a new one if people review or show me they like this. Sound good???**


	2. AN and Epilogue or Continuation

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews! It's been awesome that people actually liked it. The problem is I'm not sure whether I should continue or not so I'm going to need you to specify. Right now most people seem to want another chapter. So, since I don't want to disappoint and I know how much I hate chapters that are just Author's Notes I have decided that I am going to write a little half an epilogue that can either finish the story definitely or work as a link chapter to the sequel. I know that's something that is tough to do but I have decided to try! Thanks for the reviews once again, and enjoy!**

**********************************************************************

It had been two days since the eventful night of the dance where Chad and Sonny had finally admitted their feelings for each other, but of course something had to happen.

That morning Sonny walked down the hallways to get to the "Mackenzie Falls" set to see her new boyfriend. Chad Dylan Cooper. She smiled and hummed the tune of her new favorite song. The song that had been playing when she kissed him; "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift. Funnily enough it described how she had felt about Chad perfectly. Walking round the final corner before his set she something that wrenched her heart into two. Her 'perfect' boyfriend in the arms of a beautiful ex-girlfriend being kissed passionately. Any other girl would have run away in tears but Sonny was tough. She waited until he had finished and watched the scene unfold.

"I can't believe you just did that!" shouted Chad

"Of course you can believe it. That's what you were waiting for after all." Replied the girl cool as a cucumber.

"Keep on dreaming. I only dated you to make Sonny jealous. Guess it worked didn't it?"

"I can't believe you used me! I thought that you actually liked having a pretty girl unlike Sonshine there."

"Okay, look I'm sorry I used you but you cannot, I repeat, can NOT insult Sonny like that!"

"Fine sorry I EVER kissed you! Oh and I think you have some explaining to do."With that she signaled in Sonny's direction and stomped off the set.

Chad turned around slowly to meet Sonny's chocolate brown eyes. He smiled guiltily wondering how much of the scene she heard and saw. Judging from her facial features; all of it. Oh dear!

"Sonny, honey, have I mentioned I love you?"He asked anxiously.

"Not lately. Especially not considering that you tried to make me jealous!"

"Look let me explain. I did it because I didn't know how to admit I cared without losing my rep and hoped that if you said it first it wouldn't matter. Please say you forgive me!"

"Fine. I forgive you, but first I want to do just one thing."

"What's that?"

*Smack*

"Ow!!! What was that for?!?!"

"trying to make me jealous."

"Do I get a kiss to make it better?"

"Not today" with that Sonny walked away with a smile.

"Sonny! Come back here and give me a kiss right now!"

"Noooo" came her reply echoing through the now almost empty hallway.

"Fine then I guess I won't kiss you either!"

"Try resisting. I've got a plan!"

"Oh really? We'll see who wins! You have to try and resist me and I have to try and resist you! Whoever wins has to…"

"Go on the other persons show and admit the love that person!"

"Fine! It's a bet!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Yup we're good"

With those infamous last words Chad Dylan Cooper went to his dressing room to plan the next step in his plan. What about Sonny? Well let's just say that she mirrored his actions.'

********************************************************************************

**Was that good? I have to say it worked out quite well. A lot of dialogue that I usually have a lot of trouble writing so I would love to know how you think I did. Remember that this can be the end or just a new beginning it depends on you! I think I'll wait and see. After around 5 reviews I'll see what has the most votes. Constructive Critiscm is welcomed if stated nicely! Thanks!**

**Btw Sorry but I had to had the 'Fine, Good' argument. It's just too cute!**

**In the words of CDC. Stupid cute.**

**xoxo Kittycatcego xoxo**


	3. Plans

**OMG! I have 11 reviews in total! Do you know how awesome that is when you're used to like, 3? Anyway most of the fantastic reviews said that I should continue and so I am continuing! You said you wanted it! So, as you probably still remember oh well I'm reminding you, Sonny and Chad both have to try and resist kissing the other person and to make it more exciting they each have plans to win! So let me see if I can put this plot to good use. Review!!!!**

**********************************************************************************

(Chad's POV)

So, little Sonny thinks she can beat me Chad Dylan Cooper? We'll see about that! Anyway, come on, trying to see who can resist the other persons charm? No one has more charm than me, and poor Sonshine is soon going to figure that out… Now let's see; I need to figure out something so that she'll want to kiss me. What on earth can I do?

(Sonny's POV)

Haha. I am so going to CRUSH him!!!! I mean come on, I resisted his quote on quote 'ChadCharm' for like a whole month and he isn't going to be able to contain himself once I think of my brilliant plan to tempt him! Problem is I haven't figured it out just yet…

(Narrator's POV)

So Sonny and Chad are doing another bet? Well let's do a recount of their bets… So far the only official bet they've had is that one about that award… Who won? Oh right, Sonny!

Well let's see if she can put her skills to use and beat that cocky CDC. Heehee.

**(You may wonder what this is; let's just say it's me when I go kind of crazy)**

(Chad again)

I've got it! All I've got to do is get a glass vase and some glue…

*****************************************************************************************

**All right! Sorry it's so short it's just sort of a link chapter. Now you might be curious about how Chad is going to win Sonny over with a vase and glue but you'll see in the next chapter! I know just how to tie it in. Well REVIEW!**

**P.S: What does POV actually stand for? Like I know what you use it for but I want to know the what it's the initials for. Thanx!**


	4. AN: I need your help!

**Ok. Hi! I'm super sorry about having to write an author's note instead of another chapter but I need your help. I've had a huge writers block for ages now and was hoping that a bit of time would get me popping out ideas but sadly that didn't work so now Im going to ask YOU my wonderful fantastic beloved readers and ask for you to tell me what you would like for me to write or your ideas and suggestions. I need you! Thank you and now that I'm doing this I just want to say thank you a million times to all my readers and reviewers and all of you who have supported this story. I mean I know its not that many compared to other stories that are way better than mine but still it gives a nice fuzzy feeling inside and a smile on my face. So let me just say that you all ROCK! And seriously I'm really sorry about not posting a real chapter in ages but I want to give you something worthy of your time and when you've got a writers block that's impossible to do. Please send in your ideas!**

**xoxoCego**


	5. Plans: Part 2

**Ok, hi everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews and help. I decided to re-read my story to see if I could get inspired by it and luckily I did! But your reviews also inspired me so just so you know I could ever have done it without YOU! =D Hope you enjoy!**

(Narrator)

So last thing we know is that Chad has some crazy idea involving a glass vase and some glue and Sonny had… well she had no plan. What about now?

(Sonny's POV)

I got it! I think. Well I'll tell Chad I'm leaving to do some publicity thing with a random date Tawni set me up with, all a lie by the way, but before that I'll get Tawni to dress me up really pretty and that way Chad will get jealous that some other guy is going to be my date when I look like that and kiss me! Muahaha! Jeez… I really am starting to sound like Zora.

(Chad's POV)

Okay then well that whole thing with the glass and the glue and the sticking on my hands and the breaking of the vase really did NOT work; but since I am THE Chad Dylan Cooper I have another amazing plan, this time it's foolproof.

See if you can find any flaw ok? What I'll do is: I will invite Sonny on a date to some scary movie and then when she gets all scared I'll hold her and get really close so that when I say her name and she turns her head she'll kiss me! See! It's truly perfect! Okay the lets put this baby in, as directors say, action!

(Narrator)

So what plan do you think will win? CHAD or SONNY??? You'll soon know. After the break!

**Okay sorry it's so short but it's the second part of PLANS so it could only be the, well, the plans. Since I haven't posted for months I decided I'd do a double chapter so go ahead to the next chappie! Talk 2 ya soon!**


	6. Makeover!

**See how easy that was? You just had to click to get a new chapter. No waiting involved! Anyway less blab more story! Enjoy! (I hope)**

(Tawni's POV)

Well, well, well so little funny Sonny wants me to give her a FAB-ulous makeover? I think we ALL know that my answer is… YES!

Let's just say I have been dying to do so since I saw with my own eyes those horrible outfits she wears. Of course you would think I would want to make her ugly so she wouldn't steal my spotlight but those times have passed. All I want is a chance to mess with that hair!

(Sonny's POV)

Righty-o so Tawni's enthusiasm was a little creepy but it was necessary to go through with this plan. I'm in Tawni's self-loving hands and hope all goes well. Fingers crossed!

…2 hours later…

Oh my god.

Tawni is… AMAZING!

My hair is in a side ponytail but looks awesome because its all smooth except for the tips that are curled. My eyes are smoky and there's just a touch of clear lip-gloss. Apparently Tawni had bought me this dress a while ago for me and so I'm wearing that. It's an empire waist and then there are different strands and they're in different colors ranging from a tealish color to lavender and then I have some cool strappy heels in purple. All in all it looks pretty cool.

She's also found me a date. Guess who? Zac Efron! Apparently Tawni's friends with Vanessa and asked her if she wouldn't mind if I borrowed him! Anyway I am so going to make Chad want to kiss me!

(Chad's POV)

Hmmm I haven't seen the Sonshine all day. She's probably hiding because she's all worried that as soon as she sees me she'll smother me in kisses. I mean who could ever resist?

Wow! I just saw a suspiciously familiar flash of blue eyes and brown hair, but everyone on set knows that I hate Mr. Zac Efron. Why on earth would he be here? Maybe I should call security…

Actually first I'm going to see WHY he is here.

…10 minutes after…

He says he's here to take Sonny on a date but I don't think she could be so cruel could she? Besides isn't he dating Hudgens? Lets just make sure that he isn't bothering my girlfriend.

(Zac Efron's POV)

Weird I wonder why Sonny Munroe wants me to be her fake date? I thought she was dating Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy who for some unknow reason has banned me from the studio. Thank god that Sonny sent me a visitor's pass.

(Sonny's POV)

Wooh! He's here and Chad is coming down the hall just in time.

He just saw Zac and looks pretty mad. I hope this doesn't evolve into a fist fight… maybe I should have thought this through a bit more…

**There we go! A pretty nice long chapter! Double in fact! I hope you liked it and please review! Sorry about the cliffie but it was kind of necessary.**

**By the way I think that my block has almost completely disintegrated thanks to these chapters. Woohoo!**

**Cego**


	7. Crazyness and Pools of Chocolate

**Alrighty then, i just realized I never truly finished my story so i thought it wouldn't be fair to all the people who had reviewed and shown their appreciation. Since I'm not really sure where I'm going with this you may have to be patient. Sorry!**

…

(Chads POV)

"Hey, you! Zaccy boy! Whatcha doing here?"

As soon as these words had come out of my oh so fine lips I realized I sounded like some weird jealous dude with some pronunciation problems, hence my far more sophisticated next sentence:

" Mr Efron, I fear you have come to the wrong studio, after all your nonexistent TV show is definitely not at the wonderful Mackenzie Falls producing Condor Studios! So may I ask why your detestable persona is here?"

Great now I sounded like an odd person, in front of Sonny too. Isn't this day just awesome? NOT!

Well, wait it looks like the unpretty-boy's lips are moving, better hear what he's saying…

"Umm Cooper, I'm here to be Miss Munroe's escort for the event she's attending tonight. I'm not really sure why though…"

Huh, why did Sonny invite this guy out? Why not me?

(Sonny POV)

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no…

Chad just found out about my awesome plan. He looks pretty angry, he's reaching out his hand. Aah! He's going to punch Zac! All because of me! Why oh why am I so devious?

Wait a second, he's not punching him! He's giving him a handshake! What the hell! He's supposed to get all jealous especially when he sees me looking pretty, then be all speechless and I brush him off coolly so he gets desperate, lunges forward to kiss me and loses the bet! So, why is he acting all nice and stuff?

"CHAD! What are you doing? Huh? Huh? Huh? You are supposed to get jealous and…

(Chad POV)

Oh she's so cute. She's huffing at me and shaking her hair and her dark eyes are sparkling with rage, she's talking about some plan of hers to get me jealous and blah blah blah…

Hold on! Why is she shouting at me? I'm being the good guy here, not getting jealous and all so she'll love me even more shen she sees how nice I am! SO whhhyyy is she shouting at me?

Ah well, she's too cute for it to matter. Stupid cute.

Now she's getting all up in my face, and I'm gazing into those dazzling eyes and losing myself in the depths of her pools of chocolatey goodness… And there are those bouncy waves of her hair! And her luminescent skin, oh and her pretty pinky glossy lips moving a mile a minute and now I'm leaning forward and she's closing her eyes and…

(Narrator's POV)

I think we all know what happens next. By the way if you're wondering what happened to Zac, well he kind of ran away when he saw how crazy Sonny was, so I recommend if you're like in love with him and stuff you go and chase after him. He probably needs a shoulder to cry on and to let his feelings out about how confusing it all is and he just wanted to be nice!...

…**.**

**Soo there you go, and that's the conclusion of our bet. Or so you think! MWAHAHAHA!**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**Cego**


End file.
